


Bump in the Night

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Halloween, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are monsters living under a bed. They go bump in the night. Hallowe'en 'special'.





	

It was always a race to get under the bed first. It was the only real hiding spot in the room; the little girl this bedroom belonged to was spoilt rotten enough to have multiple rooms to herself, so all this one had was a princess bed and built-into-the-wall cabinets. No wardrobe or handy little corners or piles of toys or clothes for a monster to conceal itself in. Just the bed. **  
**

“Hey! Move over!” Elbow to the ribs.

“I was here _firsssst_!” Bite to the shoulder.

“Your tail’s still hanging out! I’m perfectly hidden! Go find somewhere else to hide, bastard!” Talons scratching down the arm.

“Well maybe if you’d just _share nicely_ , like any hatchling knows to -”

“Oh, _fuck off_. I _need_ this space!”

Footsteps thudding towards the door at a run.

The two monsters instantly pulled in closer to the middle of the bed, tail swishing in underneath the long overhanging covers. The smaller one - horns, talons, and glowing golden eyes, with a skillset of unsettling noises and cold fingers down the spine - pulled a face at having to be so close. The larger - poisonous green eyes, fangs, a tail, and a talent for making terrifying shadows - didn’t seem to be at all unhappy with this turn of events.

The door slammed open, footsteps ran into the room, paused at the bed, and then ran out. Lovino risked a peek out just as she was leaving.

“She’s got her overnight bag. Shit… this must be the sleepover she’s been going on about for a fortnight.”

“So… What I’m hearing is we get the night off?” One hand slipped down to squeeze the smaller demon’s butt.

“You know, when I asked for us to share the assignment, I didn’t realise you’d be so damn _handsy_ ,” he growled.

Antonio replied with what, once you got past the fangs, was a charming smile. “I thought that that was why we asked to be paired together~”

“Oh my - _you idiot_.” He rolled his eyes. “We should at least wait for them to leave before you start feeling me up. Pervert. What if she comes back? We’re not supposed to be seen. You know what happens to monsters that are seen? No, don’t answer that. It was a rhetorical question.”

The pair relaxed as they heard the family talking on their way to the front door. Antonio’s tail fell out from underneath the bed and both their bodies pushed bulges into the hanging bedcovers.

Lovino could still feel that hand on his butt.

“Mind letting me go now?”

“Nope~ You have a very good butt~ It feels so nice in my hand~”

The front door closed and the sound of the car rumbled into life.

_“I will fucking take your hand off one day.”_

“Ahh, but not today!” He grinned and squeezed. “Yes, definitely one of the best butts I’ve ever had the pleasure to feel up~”

Lovi pressed his lips together to hold in a squeak. “Even fucking _Francis_ isn’t this damn bad!”

“So you’d rather be with him over me? That hurts, mi tesor!”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, you baby. Do you want me to kiss it better for you?” Without waiting for an answer, he shuffled over to peck his lips.

“I can think of something else I’d like you to kiss~” He smirked, going for another grope and bringing a breathy little whine past Lovino’s lips. This time, he moved his hand around to brush between his legs.

“I’m pretty sure it’s your turn to be fucked.” He was being deliberately blunt, trying not to let on about just how needy he was getting. He shuffled closer and pulled him into a filthy kiss, licking into Antonio’s mouth and biting at his lips as he withdrrew. The other monster kissed back and closed the last distance between them so he could grind his growing hardness against Lovino’s.

“I’m thinking of something that’ll be much~ more~ fun~ than that.” He smirked and kissed Lovino again before pulling away and beginning to squirm and shuffle around, hitting the bed frame a few times in a way that made Lovino really relieved that they were alone for that night. Eventually, after much contortion, Antonio’s feet were up by Lovino’s head and he was looking up to him with a wicked grin. “Know what I’m thinking of yet~?”

 _Fuck_.

Lovino began to move down as well, until his face was about level with Antonio’s crotch. He rubbed one hand teasingly over the fabric covering it. “I thought you were kidding when you said we’ll do this.”

“Have i ever let you down be- okay, don’t answer that.” he pouted at a snicker from the other monster.

“Just mind your teeth. If you fucking bite me with those fangs, I’ll bury you alive.”

“Promise~?” Antonio cooed teasingly before yanking down Lovino’s shorts and licking a stripe up the half-hard length, eliciting a shuddering groan.

“ _Fuck_ … You don’t mess around, huh?”

“Nope~” He wiggled his own hips to draw Lovino’s attention towards his dick.

“Ugh… You’re so _impatient_.” He freed Antonio’s length quickly and dipped forwards to kiss the shaft. “This hard already? You really need to learn to hold yourself ba- nghh!”

Antonio had swallowed down almost all of Lovino’s dick without warning, grinning around it when he heard the reaction. He bobbed his head a couple of times and let himself focus on the feeling of how the cock felt sliding between his lips and the taste of it on his tongue. Antonio pulled back when Lovi tried to rock his hips forwards and let him slide out of his mouth. “You know, Lovi, the whole point of this is that you suck my dick as well.”

“Keep talking to me like that and I’ll bite it off.”

It was an empty threat. He hoped. But right now, the desire to drive deep into the other monster’s mouth trumped any threats he made. Antonio let out an appreciative sound when he felt those lips wrapping around him, and then a gasp when his tongue flicked against the tip. He quickly reciprocated, but one hand snuck over and around to play with his ass. He squeezed one cheek, bobbing his head forwards until the tip of his nose was brushing against his lover’s balls and the head was halfway down his throat. Good thing he had so much practice sucking cock. Lovino moaned around him, sending some very nice vibrations up his dick, and was trying to keep from bucking his hips again.

Lovino was the first to come, finally losing the fight against his body and driving his cock deep into Antonio’s throat, fucking his face as he came. Antonio just relaxed and took it as best he could, swallowing everything his lover gave him. He loved how he sounded when he came, his cries and moans muffled by the thick cock still in his mouth. When he felt fingers playing with the base of his tail, Antonio couldn’t stop himself from coming as well. He thrust deep and hard enough to feel Lovi choking around his length.

After he’d recovered, he shuffled back around to face him and kissed him apologetically, graciously ignoring the spat out globs on the floor. “Happy Hallowe’en, my sweet, precious love.”

Lovi scoffed and Antonio’s eyes focused on the way his lips looked, all swollen and red. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again. So he did, all night long. And if hands started to wander and a few more stains were worked into the thick carpet over the night, well… That’s between the two monsters under the bed.


End file.
